Hard to confess
by DeadRat309
Summary: Everyone knew that Dark Mousy was the biggest flirt ever known to the mortal world. But did that matter, when he had to make the biggest confess in his life to his most precious person? DarkKrad, minor SatoDai.


**Title: Hard to confess.**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairing: DarkKrad, SatoDai.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai. Slight OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Sugisaki-sensei might be a DarkKrad fan, but she still refuses to let me own her wonderful work.**

* * *

Dark Mousy was depressed.

Really, _really_ depressed.

And keeping repeating that, as the bastard of an author was happily doing, didn't help at all.

Now, now, no bid deal. It was normal for anyone to act like his shit had just been stolen - since most people didn't seem to have a life these days - so why making our little thief an exception? Meaning, it was _normal_ for him to sink into his chair, sighing dolefully every five minutes, with an expression on his face as if there was no tomorrow. And it was also _normal_ that he hadn't laid a finger on his breakfast…

… Okay, _ab_normal_._

Here's the question: What in the Heaven could possibly restrain _Dark Mousy, _an eating _machine_, from touching his very precious _food_? Unleash your imagination, and think for once. An artwork was planning to take over the world? A giant meteorite was going to crash our planet Earth into pieces? Satoshi was going to propose to With… Alright, _that_ was the disaster we were looking for.

Unfortunately (or fortunately!?), the kaitou's reason was much simpler, and less tragic. In fact, it only involved four letters.

K.R.A.D.

Krad.

Right. The infamous Phantom Thief, symbol of manliness and sexiness, obsession of almost all the girls in existence, had fallen in love with his one and only counterpart.

Had this been a hundred years ago, he would probably laugh his butt off at the idea and claim that he would never fall for the angelic hunter. Nevertheless, he did. Dark hadn't been able to explain at first, as to why he often found himself lost when he looked into those stunningly beautiful golden pools, or why his mouth would go dry every time he caught sight of a slender figure with long silky hair, ivory skin and oh-so-delightful lips. He then, of course, had immediately blamed the Kokuyoku and the link between them for creating such hallucination, but time had proven him wrong. Ever since they'd got bodies of their own, and become sort of friendly rivals, those feelings just grew stronger, so much stronger that sometimes they gave him the desire to just pull the blond close and kiss him senseless.

To put it bluntly, he wanted Krad.

However, saying the three magical words to his other half was a huge problem. It wasn't as easy as killing Argentine then hung his guts on some trees as decoration, nor was it as simple as grabbing a random girl to compliment her beauty. It was something more complex, even more sophisticated than forcing Creepy boy to _actually_ propose to his familiar.

Talking about Creepy boy… The brat had been smirking at him for the last four months, damn it, just because that hateful genius had happened to discover his secret love for the Hikari curse. Dark glared when Satoshi turned to him with one of those typical you-are-so-pathetic smirk, before the blunette went back to his ravishing Daisuke process. He grunted, as if those two could get together without his help…

But forget about that creep. How the hell could he confess to his blondie? Apparently, Dark wouldn't have labelled something as 'mission impossible', if he had never tried to do it…

* * *

**- The first time -**

He had asked the blond out, in his casual this-is-a-_friendly_-walk-and-nothing-else tone, and Krad had agreed after a good amount of time considering between the thief and the book he was currently occupied with. So off they went, chatting comfortably with each other, entertaining themselves with an hour or two at the town cafeteria or a bookstore. Dark couldn't help but pleasantly note all the admiring looks people were giving them, after all, he was hot, and the angel was even hotter.

It _was_ a date. And everyone knew they _did _look like a couple.

Everyone, except for a certain blond.

Sighed.

"Hey, wanna go to the park for a while?" He suggested.

"Sure."

They sat down on a bench, enjoying each other's companion. The sun shone merrily, a soft breeze waved in the air, a crow happily crossed over the sky, letting out a cry that sounded suspiciously like 'aho'.

Yeah. Soooo romantic.

"Uhm… Krad?"

"Hn?"

"There's something I want to tell you…"

The seraph turned sideway to look at him. "Go ahead."

Dark inhaled deeply. It would be fine. He was a natural flirt, so this confession thing should be a piece of cake.

"Krad, I…" Twin pieces of moonlight pinned at him, and the purple-haired man felt his breath caught in his throat. "I… I…"

_Oh no no no no no. What's __**wrong**__ with you? Stop stuttering! _"I…"

The hunter slowly nodded. "You…?"

"I…"

Shit. He couldn't say it.

"… I'll go buy some ice-cream. Which flavour do you like?" Dark pointed to an ice-cream stall that had magically appeared from no where. "Chocolate?"

"I'd rather vanilla…"

"Yeah, sure, vanilla."

The stall owner – somehow looked so freaking like Creepy boy - grinned at him from the distance.

_What a retard._

* * *

**- The second time -**

"Hi, Kraddie! Where are you going?"

"Mousy?" His counterpart turned around, slightly surprised. "I'm planning to go to the library… What about you?"

"Just wandering around…"

Like hell he'd admit that he was stalking the blond. Krad would freak out, or more likely, shove an energy ball through his chest then let him bleed to death. The thief didn't want to risk his dear life at all, even though he knew the seraph had become less homicidal recently.

"There's a leaf on your hair…"

Dark leaned down and gently pick the leaf off golden strands. Now was his time. He would whisper those three words in the shorter man's ear, and kiss his hunter, and all would be right in the world again.

Yeah. Sooooooooo romantic.

"Krad, I lo…"

"DARK-SAN!"

_Oh. my. God._

He didn't even need to perk his head up to know whom that horribly passionate voice belonged to. Harada Risa squealed in excitement, plunging herself at him, despite the gap of at least three meters between them. "Dark-san, I missed you!"

Krad raised an elegant eyebrow as he watch the two fall to the ground. "I guess I'll be going… Have fun."

_NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_

The purple-haired man reached out desperately when the fallen angel walked away, only to have Risa tighten her grip on him. "Dark-san, will you go on a date with me?"

That day, Dark Mousy had come to a conclusion.

God was so mean.

* * *

**- The third time -**

He just loved the sea at night. It was comforting just standing there, bathing himself in the moonlight and listening to the soothing sounds of water beating against rocks. Like what he was doing right now. With his hunter by his side.

Tonight, he was going to confess his feelings to the seraph. And Krad would be his_, _forever.

Yeah. Soooooooo romantic.

"Thief… You didn't call me here just to stand there, did you?"

The shorter man's monotone and so-not-romantic voice resounded, effectively kicking him out of his dreamy world. _Such great way to ruin the mood…_

"It's actually very important, so I demand you listen well." The thief cleared his throat, his face turned solemn. "I'm in love."

Silence.

…

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"Uhm… Conratulation!?"

Another moment of silence.

"… That's all you have to say?"

"Is that the Harada girl?"

Dark wanted to go bang his head on a rock. Sometimes Krad could be really dense.

"No." He scowled. "I'm in love with someone who always has an obssession over catching me, a really cold, arrogant, anti-social one." Now what more of a hint did the blond need?

"Oh… I understand…" The fallen angel stuck his hands on his pockets, confusion crossing his honey eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"What about the wing master?"

It was the kaitou's turn to be confused."What about Daisuke?"

The blond stared at him as if he had just grown another head.

"You're in love with Satoshi-sama, aren't you?"

Dark wondered if he should go find a cliff and throw himself off it.

Sometimes Krad could be really, _really _dense.

* * *

Niwa Daisuke was startled when his alter-ego began to bang his head constantly on the table. He could see blood trickle down the thief's forehead, which made him pale slightly. The kind boy tugged at his lover's sleeve, whispering with a worried tone.

"Sato-chan, what happened to him?"

The blunette spared Dark a glance, before he shrugged nonchalantly. "How should I know? You're his host."

"He's been acting strange lately, and he won't tell me anything… I'm worried. "

_So am I. But more about the table. _"Just leave him. He'll be alright."

"But Sato…" Sniffed, sniffed.

"Let me ask him then. You wait here, 'kay?"

Dark yelped when a hand suddenly smacked on his head.

"What the…"

"Out. Now." Came the creepily threatening voice.

"Creep? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" The boy calmly hissed. How he could hiss while being calm, was beyond human knowledge. "You're making Niwa worried. Get out."

"You have no right to order me around."

They glared at each other. Then Satoshi smirked.

"Do you want me to tell Krad that you love him?"

Why were sadistic kids always geniuses?

* * *

The purple-haired man trailed along the street. He was bored. It was only eight in the morning, so going to the museum and stealing something was probably out of the question. But he didn't have anywhere else that he wanted to go to.

Stupid Satoshi, kicking him out of the house like that…

Dark randomly stopped next to the big glass window of a souvenir shop and looked inside. Amethyst eyes windened a bit. _Pretty… _He thought, gazing at the delicate silver cross with fascination. It looked almost like Krad's old one, which he had accidentally broke during one of their fights, if not more beautiful.

Maybe… the blond would like it?

* * *

Night cascaded down the town like a peaceful lullaby, slowly thickening into a fet black pool which spread endlessly to the horizon. Dark landed soundlessly on the carpeted floor that belonged to the one and only museum of Azumano, looking at his watch. 11:57. _Three more minutes, _he thought, cursing colorfully to himself as his pathetic of a stomach started to stumble like mad. Damn it, none of his heists had ever made him so nervous before.

But then again, tonight he _didn't_ come for a heist.

"Oi, Kraddie? You there?"

The purple-haired man sighed in relief when he got no respond back. Good. So he still had some time to practice his speech once more. Yes, the speech he had spent the whole afternoon to think over, the speech he would tell the angel after having given him his gift.

"Krad…" He looked up at a statue, pretending that it was the angel who was standing in front of him. "… I want to tell you something important. For a long time, I've…"

"You've what?"

"I've…" The thief pratically jumped. He hastily spun around, only to come face-to-face with a certain hunter. "God damn it, Krad. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"It wasn't my fault." The shorter man cocked an eyebrow at his heavily panting counterpart. "You just didn't notice me because you were having _something important_ to tell…" He smirked. "…That statue?"

The taller man blushed slightly at the sarcastic remark. Well, at least the seraph hadn't heard everything.

"So, what did you call me here for?" Asked the golden beauty playfully, crossing his arms. "What could my dear Phantom thief possibly want so bad that we have to meet at 12 o'clock?"

_You, my dear sexy hunter. _"I…"

Dark gave the small object in his pocket a light squeeze, then pulled it out. _Wonder why he always makes me nervous… _The kaitou cursed inwardly, then reassured himself, Krad would like his gift for sure. Then they would say they loved each other, then kiss, then do other stuff-that-was-not-suitable-for-children's-innocent-mind-so-do-your-own-imagination.

Yeah. Soooooo roma….

A roar.

_I didn't hear anything._

Another roar.

_I didn't hear anything. And I didn't see a very, very big dragon with very, very big teeth, either._

Holy crap.

"What the…?"

"Krad, I was going to say that…"

But the blond wasn't listening to him anymore.

"An art piece of the Hikari." The shorter man informed, after having observed the creature thoroughly. "I believe they transferred it here this morning."

Holy crap.

Someone should kill him right now. Or preferably, murder that author-bastard.

As if reading the purple-haired man's thought, but the first part only, the dragon let out an evil smirk - somehow looked so freaking like Creepy boy's – and spilt a fire ball towards the two angels. Krad blasted it off with ease.

"We need to seal it up."

"But Krad, I was going to say that…"

"Not now, Mousy." The seraph frowned as he cut him off. "Now here's the plan. You go distract that dragon, I'll stay here and do the sealing job. Be careful, okay?"

Damn those stupid Hikaris and their obsession with freaky artworks. Seriously!? They should KNOW how to stop once in a while, especially when there were people who were trying to spew out their heart here! And damn his Kraddie for being so clueless… Ignoring _him_, the great Phantom thief _Dark Mousy_, his soon-to-be _lover_, for that stupid, ugly, smelly, disgusting dragon… And the hunter called himself the rational half!

Dark sighed exasperatedly as black wings slowly spread out from behind his back. The thief gracefully lifted off in the air, adjusting himself to a better position so that he could conveniently throwing his glare of doom at the stupid, ugly, smelly, disgusting, now grinning AND wagging tail creature.

"You're so dead…" He gathered black energy as much into his palm as he could, and, with a devious smile that only a great Phantom thief like him could ever managed, threw it straight into the gap between the artwork's large pupils.

The stupid, ugly, smelly, disgusting, previously grinning AND wagging tail creature roared in pain. His big head spun maniacally from side to side, as if trying to get rid of the rude light ball that'd just stuck itself into his orbs. After five seconds, the scream died down, only to be replaced by a large fire ball flying straight towards the kaitou's direction. Dark smirked and flung himself to the side, effectively escaped the attack.

"Take that, you stupid whatever-you-were. You think you can ever defeat the great Phantom thief Dar-"

The dragon's tail suddenly slammed onto his back. Hard.

The kaitou gasped in agony, trying to regain his balance. And the next thing he knew, a flash of silver fell out from his pocket.

Right into the dragon's waiting mouth.

_Shit._

* * *

Krad's eyes widened as the thief abruptly lunged himself at the giant artwork. What was the idiot thinking? The seal had been finished, and Dark would get himself locked inside the painting for eternity if he kept heading blindly into the sealing circle like that.

He'd be damned if he let anything happen to that moron.

Without a second thought, the blond released his wings and shot up in the air, pushing Dark to the floor, just in time white light wrapped around the dragon and swallowed him entirely.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot?" He angrily pulled the kaitou up by the collar and shouted at the man's face. "Committing suicide?"

"But… the cross…"

"What cross?"

"The silver cross… fell out of my pocket… Couldn't take it back…"

The fallen angel blinked several times, trying to put the thief's incomprehensible words together. So the idiot had put himself in danger… just because of a stupid _cross_? Thrown his life away for a worthless _jewel_!?

_Twitch._

"ALL THAT BECAUSE OF A CROSS? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BECOME _THAT_ OBSSESSED OVER JEWELRY, YOU KLEPTOMANIAC?"

"That's mean, Kraddie!" Dark weakly protested, despite his being scared to hell by the shorter man's sudden outburst. "I bought it!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! Putting a soulless object over your life? WHAT IS YOUR DAMN BRAIN MADE OF!?" That was it. He was so going to kill that thief him…

"But it was for you!"

…self. What!?

"I wanted to give the cross to you. That's why I called you here. But now I've lost it…" The dark angel lowered his gaze to the ground. "… I'm sorry."

Krad's anger was swept away, leaving him in a sudden loss of words. _He did it… for me? _The hunter didn't need to be a genius to tell that his face was heating up. What? He wasn't blushing! Krad of the Hikari do _not_ blush. He would _never_ do such a pride-destructive job just because Dark Mousy had indirectly admitted that he cared for him.

Great. Now he was grinning like mad.

Damn that kaitou. For being so stupid.

Stupidly cute.

"You know what, idiot?" He whispered, cupping the taller man's cheek and gently bringing Dark's face down to his own, before locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. "I love you."

* * *

_Old idea, I know. But I suddenly had this urge to write about a cuuute Dark-seme instead of the usual cooool one, so please bear with me XD. This story is my thanks for people who read and reviewed my fics, my apologies for those who've been waiting for 'Hollow' (I update really late, I'm so sorry, but I'm trying my best on chapter XI right now.), and my encouragements for anyone who want to write and is writing DarkKrad fan fictions (Hello, DarkKrad fans, where are you all?). Hugs and kisses for all of you!_

_And, my special thanks for _**23, Domini-chan, Stormshadow13, crizzy-chan, peppymint, astrid, Sarahfreak, GoddesofWrath, Akizakura, AnimeProtector, The Lantern, eye-of-blue **_who had previously reviewed on my short fics 'Hot night' and 'Hurt'. You've encouraged me a lot! Thank you!_


End file.
